Song of Truth: The Second Hallow
by St. Mayhew
Summary: An angsty ONESHOT. Hope you enjoy it. CedricHarry. My first try at this pairing. SPOILERS are inside! Just a warning.


**A/N: I got this idea from just being random and talking to a friend about Cedric and the Second Hallow. I'm a BIG fan of CedricHarry fics. I'm also surprised no one else thought of this. So here it goes. My Second ONESHOT. BTW there are MAJOR SPOILERS! I'm warning you now. If you haven't read Harry Potter and the Deadly Hallows, I suggest you do that now. I'm not to blame if you ignore this warning. I won't stress it more then this. Read at your own accord. Also I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it. I just own this story idea.  
**

**Song of Truth: The Second Hallow**

* * *

Akaku nijimu taiyou wa subete wo  
(The blood-stained sunlight...)  
Terashita kita ima mo mukashi mo  
(...illuminates that past and this present.)  
Kono yuuyami ni egaiteru souzou wa  
(Is the image that it draws in the twilight  
Hatashite Kono te ni oenai mono na ka  
only something far beyond my reach?)

_Harry stood upon the edges of the Dark Forest. His heart raced. The victory of Thomas Riddles destruction was still ringing from the castle. Everyone was finally able to cheer and be thrilled to know that the evil had come and gone. Harry; however, could not seem to sit through it all. He had failed someone that had started all of this. No matter how he tried to reach for the memory, his heart seemed to stop him. He wouldn't allow this any longer. Forcing his mind to accept it, he reached back. The sun was slowly starting to raise. The sky itself seemed to gleam in anticipation of the celebration._

Motto ima ijou ni hadaka ni natte  
(If I lost even more than I already have,)  
Ikite yuku sube oshiete ya  
(tell me how I'm supposed to go on living)  
Honno sukoshi dake watashi wo yogoshite  
(Just stain me a little more  
Sou yatte hitori kizutsuitari  
(And then, I'll be the only one hurting)  
Mawari wo nakushita to shite mo  
(And even if all else were to go astray)  
Shinjitsu no Uta wa kono mune ni nagare  
(the song of truth will play on in my heart.)

_Walking into the forest he wanted so bad to find it. The one thing he longed for. If not for himself, but for everyone else. _No, _he thought sadly._ Because I need to do this. Just one more look. _Harry felt the sting of unshed tears well behind his closed eyes. He shut them tight, wanting, willing them to vanish. He didn't want to hurt anymore. He had lost to many friends in this battle. Fred, Lupin, Tonks, and many more that he held dear. But most of all, he missed HIM._

Arasoi wa mada tsuzukun darou  
(The fight will probably continue)  
Dono michi ima ga taisetsu na no sa  
(Which path is the one that matters right now?)  
Gamushara ni natte  
(I've been reckless)  
Miotoshite kita mono  
(there were many things I overlooked)  
Tatoeba dareka no yasashii hohoemi mo  
(like that gentle smile someone had.)

_Opening his eyes, he walked towards the spot just outside the ring where the Death Eaters had been. THERE! It gleamed in the raising sun that pierced the canopy of the forest. It was gleaming, yet not. It was hard to tell, but Harry knew. He didn't know how but he knew. Some part of him understand exactly what it was. This was it, he'd see that smile again. He knew though, he knew deep down that it wouldn't be the person in the flesh but that didn't matter. None of it did, he just needed to see his face again._

Eien wo shireba  
(As long as I understand eternity)  
donna kurayami mo  
(And the deepest darkness)  
Itami mo itsuka kiete  
(even the deepest pain will go away someday.)  
Sou yatte ima wa watashi wo yogoshite  
(And that's how I have been stained)

_Stooping to pluck the object that would allow him to cast off his last sin, he stopped before he could reach it. The tears unshed to this point, broke through the dam and the sweet salty sting of them running caused Harry to fall to his knees. He cried out, not in a physical pain but in an emotional one. His heart cried out for the ones he had lost. For the ones he wanted back, for the love he had to give up after THAT event had occurred. Everything in him stopped him from grasping the ring, just for a moment he wondered if he would break his promise to Dumbledore. If he would do what Dumbledore had wanted to do. He felt tainted. Suddenly dirty._

Zutto makshi mita tenkuu no shiro ni  
(Once long ago, I saw a castle in the sky)  
Itsuka wa tadoritsukera  
(...and I shall reach it one day)  
Shinjitsu no uta wo michishirube ni shite  
(...with the song of truth leading the way)

_Looking up into the treetop he wished, not for the first time. That he had not been _cursed _and could have lead a normal life like his friends. He wanted more then anything, to have had that love in his fourth year. To wrap it around him and continue with it til he and his lover perished not by the hands of Tom, but by the hands of time. In his head, he heard it. The song this person used to hum to himself. The song he had learned from a vacation with his parents to Japan one year. _"Shinjitsu no Uta..."_ Harry muttered to everything and nothing. The Song of Truth._

Eien wo shireba  
(As long as I understand eternity)  
donna kurayami mo  
(And the deepest darkness)  
Itami mo itsuka kiete  
(even the deepest pain will go away someday.)  
Shinjitsu no uta wa kono mune ni nagre  
(the song of truth will play on in my heart.)

_This time, Harry wiped the tears away, not in anger for his weakness. Instead, he did this to show he was finally able to accept his fate. He had been born into this world with a task and he had gone through with it. Looking at the ring through tear filled eyes, he felt more rush and leave hot trails. He shivered from the sudden cold air. Then he felt it, he felt the wind ruffle his hair the way the boy used to do it when they would cuddle together in secret in the Room of Requirement. The way they used to show their affection after the Tasks. It was to everyone else, an act of brotherly love. To show they had done good by the other. Harry looked up and about to speak felt the lips of the other on his own. He stopped crying at that point, he understood now. He understood it all._

Motto ima ijou ni watashi wo yogoshite  
(Stain me even more than I have been before.)  
Honno sukoshi dake watashi wo yogoshite  
(Just staim me a little more.)

_Picking up the ring, Harry held it in his hand now. He was still kneeling he was still debating within himself to call upon it's power. He didn't though. He couldn't bring himself to do it. Why? Because Harry had found the peace he had been searching for in that one kiss. Their last kiss which he remembered so vividly. He remembered how his heart had leaped into his throat, how he had known what was to come with that kiss._

Shinjitsu no uta wo michishirube ni shite  
(I'll let the song of truth lead the way.)

"I never thought you'd be able to forgive me...for letting you die. I never thought I would be able to forgive myself. I'm sorry I couldn't save you then. I'm sorry I couldn't say it... to return your feelings at the time. I know now, that I love you, Cedric Diggory. I love you still." _With that, Harry chucked the ring into the forest as hard as he could out of prying hands of those that would try to cheat death. Turning he felt it, someone had grasped his hand as he stood. Squeezing it three times, harry knew, he knew, that Cedric had forgiven him. Not because he wanted to or had to, but rather to calm the Boy Who Lived. To calm, Harry. _"Thank you..."

* * *

Okay what did you guys think? Yay? Nay? It's okay... I'm not very good at this angst stuff. But I tried. Leave me some feedback so I can make the next one better.! PEACE OUT! 


End file.
